


Three Is A Bit Excessive (Even For A Slut Like You)

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Choking, Dom Harry Potter, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face Slapping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resistance Play, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Harry Potter, Top theodore nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: Harry slipped out of his shirt. “Usually, you’re all mine, baby, but tonight you’ll listen to all three of us, you understand?”Breathless, Draco responded, “Yes, sir.”Or the foursome pwp where Draco gets throughly fucked.





	Three Is A Bit Excessive (Even For A Slut Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> crybabydraco prompted " _porn_ " a while back and here we are. 
> 
> Unbetad. Pls love me.

“I just want to say, for the record, that this is only happening one time, so don’t get any ideas.”

Harry pointed at Blaise and Theo respectively and then gave Draco a look. Draco rolled his eyes; everyone was on-board with the rules except for Prudy Potter it seemed.

“We’re well aware, Potter,” Theo drawled and checked his nails.

“For one night, and one night only. We’ve gone through this several times.” Blaise stomped his foot impatiently. “Don’t get possessive now.”

“Oh, no, be super possessive, love,” Draco said with a grin. “You can all fight over me.”

“Not funny, Malfoy,” Harry said, looking a lot like he surely would fight anyone for Draco.

“It’s going to be fun, babe.”

Harry hummed as if he wasn’t so sure about it. Really such a possessive prude.

Theo threw a hand out. “So? Are we on or not? ‘Cause everyone’s still wearing clothes and I was under the impression that wouldn’t be the case.”

“I volunteer to start with that.” Blaise raised a hand and waved his fingers deliciously. Draco nodded at him and sat back on the bed, watching him. With his gaze locked on Draco, Blaise reached for his own shirt and started unbutton it. Draco licked his lips and watched his fingers slide further and further down, exposing dark skin underneath the blue cotton. The two others, on either side of him, looked on too, as Blaise shrugged out of the shirt. “C’mon, I’m going to need all of you to join the party.”

Harry sighed and shook his shoulders. Draco perched up excitedly, he only did it like that when he was getting into dom-mode. Theo’s mouth quirked into a smug grin and he removed his shirt as well. Draco slurped in the view of their naked skin and couldn’t wait to be touching all of it, hot and sweating.

“I hope you know what you’ve set yourself up to, baby,” Harry said. The words sent tingles down Draco’s spine; finally, he was getting into character.

“Yes, darling, three is a bit excessive, even for a slut like you.”

Draco gasped and looked over at Harry, wondering what he’d think of another man calling his sub something like that. But Harry just uncuffed his shirt and nodded slowly to the side as if Theo had a point. Swallowing, Draco tried to find the words. “I’ll be— Be fine.”

“You’re such a greedy little bitch,” Blaise said and stroke a hand down his own torso. “Just want more and more, all the time. Never enough.”

“Never enough,” Draco echoed.

Harry slipped out of his shirt. “Usually, you’re all mine, baby, but tonight you’ll listen to all three of us, you understand?”

Breathless, Draco responded, “Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” The praise went straight to Draco’s head and made him feel like he’d already been awarded the first-prize. Harry dragged a hand through his hair and turned to the others. “What do you say, boys? Is it time to get the party started?”

Blaise and Theo nodded and they all looked down on Draco. Draco had never felt so tiny and exposed in his life and he was still fully dressed. This was going to be the perfect mix of heaven and hell.

“Why are you still dressed?” Theo asked then, as if reading his thoughts.

“I— I don’t know.”

“'I don’t know'…?”

“I don’t know, _sir_. I’m sorry.”

As if on queue, the three of them stepped around the bed, each to a side and surrounded him. Draco’s heartbeat picked up, his palms sweating. This was really happening. Fuck.

Harry had stepped up to the short side and stood straight in front of him. “Let’s change that.” He leaned down and grabbed Draco’s ankle, dragged him down harshly so he fell onto his back and glided down the bed until he was splayed in the middle of it. He let himself be handled, not sure where they were going but enjoying it nonetheless.

The three of them proceeded to undress him. It felt like hands came from everywhere to tug at the hem of his shirt, press his buttons open, slip his belt out of the loops. He couldn’t do much than trying to help the best he could, extending an arm there, lifting his hips there, and just let them do their thing. Soon enough, he lay naked and still, on his back, breathing heavily, his gaze snapping between them.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Mm,” Harry said and cocked his head. “Better show me the best part, though. I’m sure my friends will enjoy it, too.”

Draco flushed and bit his lip. Testing out the boundaries, he stayed on his back.

“Draco… Don’t be misbehaving when we’re having company.”

“No, sir, of course not,” Draco said innocently.

Harry’s voice had just the right edge when he commanded, “Turn around.” Draco wondered what would happen if he didn’t comply, but was too eager to have them praise him, touch him, so he turned around to his stomach and propped himself up on his hands and knees to really show off his arse.

“There we go.”

“Maybe he needs to be disciplined for disobeying,” Theo said. “Even if he _does_ have a sublime arse.”

Draco bent his neck to look at him and could see Harry nod in his peripheral.

“Be my guest,” Harry said casually. Draco looked down the bed, bowing his head and hunched his shoulders. His whole body buzzed with anticipation when the mattress dipped down under Theo’s weight.

“Please—” he whispered and Theo laughed.

“Is he always this beggy first thing?”

Draco heard Harry snort before he answered. “Depends on how needy he is. I’m sure he can’t wait to get fucked today. Hit him, I’m sure you’ll like the reaction.”

Draco didn’t have time to protest the statement before Theo’s hand connected to his arse. The slap wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, but Draco almost fell down on the bed how amazing it made him feel. He whined too loudly and got himself a couple approving sounds back. He perched his arse further, as if asking for more and well enough, he got slapped again. This time, he gulped and gripped the sheets tightly.

“I’ll be good,” he breathed. “Perfect for you. All of you. Please.”

“You better be,” Harry said. “Or we’re going to have a long session about it tomorrow.”

Draco shuddered. He was pretty sure they’d have a long session tomorrow making up for Harry having to share him for a night, anyway. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

The bed dipped on Blaise’s side as well and then a hand stroke over Draco’s back. “Pretty boy, you’ve got there, Potter.”

Draco liked it too much that he didn’t address him directly, but as if he was Harry’s and no one of his own.

“Just wait to feel him all around you, begging and moaning. Then, we can talk about pretty.”

“Are you going to be friendly enough to share, Potter?” Theo asked.

“I’ll be charitable. Not like he’s much to have around than to fuck, anyway. Might as well use him, ey?”

“No…” Draco said lamely.

“No? You don’t want that, baby?”

“No, please, I—”

“You don’t have much of a choice, darling.”

“I’ll let them fuck you if I want to. And turns out, I want them to. Just gotta get you spread wide for them, and that won’t be too hard.”

Draco’s head spun with need. Wanted them all at the same time somehow, wanted to be so filled with cock he couldn’t stand the next day. But instead of begging for everything, he twisted on the mattress and shook his head when Harry put his hands on his arse. “No, sir, please…”

“Hold him down, will you?” Harry asked and Draco gasped. Strong hands slid down his arms and neck, pressing him down until he was lying flat on his stomach, the side of his face mushed into the sheets, his arms unmovable beside him. He could barely breathe because it was so hot and Harry finally got down on the bed with them, dragging his palms over Draco’s lower back. “You should thank us for using you, Draco baby. You’re my little fucktoy and you should be proud I want to share.”

As Harry dragged his fingers down over Draco’s arse, his fingertips got wet with the motion and he slipped a finger into him without warning. Draco tried to arch, but was held down steadily. He whined faintly and pushed back against Harry’s finger. Was going to be so, so good.

“Sometimes, he has himself prepped when I get home and just lets me fuck him like a doll. Don’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Draco pressed out because it was true.

Harry fingered him with intent and dragged his nails over his thighs. “He’s just a little shy now. He’s going to be so good, just like a puppet, mendable and pliant, aren’t you, Draco?”

“I— No, I’m not—” He moaned as Harry added a second finger.

“You’re not what?”

“A toy,” Draco gasped. He didn’t even know if that was the word Harry had used but they usually got to that as some point or another so he didn’t think it’d matter.

“Pretty sure you are.”

Blaise and Theo murmured agreements. Draco let out a quiet sob and wanted to be fucked already. “Please,” he said, voice raw.

“Who’s feeling the first round?” Harry asked then and removed his fingers, slapping Draco’s arse playfully. Draco pressed his arse as high as he could and took a breath and held it.

“I call dibs,” Blaise said.

“Good,” Harry agreed. “Let’s see that pretty face when you do it.”

The arms holding him down were suddenly gone and he was flipped onto his back again. Bleary eyed, Draco looked around at them all, his cheeks flushed, hands trembling.

“Aw, he’s crying,” Theo said. Harry and Blaise snorted and switched places on the mattress. Harry stroke a hand over Draco’s face, getting the hair out of his face and then pulled at it. Draco gasped and stared up at him.

“Be nice to Zabini, baby.”

“Harry—” Harry pulled his hair harder. Draco cried out. “I’m sorry, sir! Please, I’m sorry—” He looked down and saw Blaise completely undressed now and getting himself comfortable between his legs. “Fuck.”

Blaise looked up at him, grinning. “Yes, dear, that’s exactly what’s happening.” He gave Harry and Theo a look as if Draco was being a little stupid and Draco felt like he was really stupid.

“C’mon, Zabini, there are other people who wants a turn.” 

“Cool it, Nott, you’ll have your time.” Blaise arched a brow at Draco.

Draco just spread his legs further and whispered, “Please…”

Blaise grinned, a way too pleased expression, and pushed himself inside of Draco.

Draco hadn’t fucked anyone but Potter in a long time, and he didn’t hate that, but this was a sensation in a class on its own. Having Harry right there, allowing someone else to breach him and fill him up, and knowing they’d all just use him for themselves, Draco felt so crazily needy he didn’t even know what to do with himself. He whimpered, and Blaise drove into him harshly. Draco arched up, his head flung back. Despite wanting to see everything, he snapped his eyes closed at the stinging sensation. It was good, so good, it burned just right and Blaise pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in. Draco met his thrust, hands clawing at the sheets.

“See, I told you he's such a good fucktoy.” Draco snapped his gaze towards Harry, mouth opened on whimpers he didn’t even try to force down. Harry’s eyes were sparkling. He looked like watching someone else fuck Draco was a sin he needed to be punished for, at the same time as he enjoyed it more than he’d ever expected. Draco bared his throat at him and Harry reached down to put his hand over it.

“Too loud,” he said simply. “Nott, help me out.” Draco whined and looked at Theo as he sat down. As Blaise bruised his hips with his fingers and rhythmically fucked him, Theo slipped a hand over Draco’s chest, up his throat where Harry’s hand wasn’t, and finally, two fingers between his lips. Harry pressed, Theo pushed down deeper. The sensation was uncomparable. He closed his mouth around the fingers, sucking them deep and stopping his sounds as they wanted to escape. He breathed through his nose harshly, tried getting his mind working but the blood rushed in his ears and it was hard to hear anything. He shook, somehow relaxed and tense at the same time, giving each of the three pleading looks but he didn’t know for what because if he felt better he’d come before any of them did. That would earn him another round of spanking, maybe even a slap or two to the face, and Draco considered chasing his own orgasm just to have that happen.

Theo pressed his fingers deeper when Draco whimpered because of Harry’s hand around his throat, unmercifully cutting off his blood flow. He choked slightly and opened his mouth again, tried to breathe around his fingers. Theo pulled up at the same time Blaise pulled out, and they both forced their way into him so far it was insane it was even possible. Harry released the pressure. The world spun; Draco could hear himself, the wet noise of Blaise fucking him, Harry’s harsh breaths, and Theo’s low chuckle.

“I want to fuck this mouth,” Theo said, and it was a question, an ask for permission from Harry. He slipped his fingers away too, wet fingers dragging over Draco’s mouth. They both watched him as he slid slightly up and down the mattress in time with Blaise getting what he wanted. Draco breathed in the dribble that was threatening to roll down his chin and keened at the thought of sucking cock. He was very good at it, but that wasn’t what Theo wanted. He wanted only for Draco to take it and Draco knew himself to be good at that, too.

Harry cocked his head and stared down at Draco who only gasped, pressing his lips together every time he thought he might make a sound louder than so. “Let’s give Zabini his time, and then you can have the mouth as I take over after him.” He was looking at Draco as he said the words, but they were clearly not directed at him. They’d even stopped referring to him as “him.” That alone was reeling Draco's mind and the thought of pleasing two people at once, one being Harry, was making him want Blaise to bloody finish already.

Blaise seemed to like the idea of watching the other two fuck Draco, because he quickened his pace considerably and came within minutes as they all casually laid profanities on Draco’s name.

His arse was still dripping with Blaise’s cum when Harry flipped him back onto his stomach and told him to get up on his hands and knees. Despite complying, Harry smacked his arse hard enough that Draco almost lost his balance. The impact made Draco moan out loudly and that Harry gave it so suddenly without provocation made it all the better.

Harry dragged his hands from the small of Draco’s back to his neck and pressed inside him, pushing Blaise’s cum deep in him with the motion. Draco didn’t think Harry had actually taken his underwear off, just pushed them away far enough to free his cock. Draco was loose and already getting a little sore, but the familiar feel of his dom’s cock inside him was all it took for him to step up his game and behave on complete appropriate behaviour. He spew out thank yous and yeses as if his life depended on it.

Harry thrusted into him hard and asked, “Aw, did you miss me, baby?”

“Yes,” Draco shouted, and answer to the question and a plea for more of what Harry was already giving him. He had no idea where Blaise had gone, but where Theo were was easier to locate. Fingers grabbed at Draco’s hair, a harsh tug forced him to look up.

To what must have been Harry’s liking, neither of the two they’d brought to their bedroom were competing with Harry. They weren’t far behind, Blaise lacked length and Theo width, but Harry was on all accounts bigger. It made Draco smirk in his frenzy, and Theo slapped him in the face for it. The action wiped Draco’s smile clean off. Harry laughed behind him.

“Open up for Nott, Draco. Show him how good you are with that tongue of yours.”

Draco shook his head. Theo looked over his back, possibly to get confirmation from Harry because when he looked back down, he slapped him.again.

“Please,” Draco said. He wanted to get fucked, he wanted Theo to _use him._

“C’mon now, darling. You don’t want to keep us waiting, do you?”

Draco shook his head and kept his mouth closed. He rocked forward every time Harry slammed into him, but not close enough to touch Theo with his lips. He stared up at him, challenging. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna,” Theo said and looked at Harry. His smile was wicked and Harry gave him the “go head.” This time, when Theo looked down he looked down right scary. He fit his hand around Draco’s cheeks and pressed. Draco's mouth opening involuntarily. Theo held onto himself and dragged the head of his pre-cum covered cock over Draco’s cheeks, smirking widely. Draco gasped when he let go and made sure to open his mouth around a moan. Theo used the hand in his hair to guide Draco's head to where he wanted him, and forced his cock between his lips.

Draco felt stuffed in every direction. The cock in his mouth was even rougher than the one in his arse and it took them all a few tries to find a rhythm that worked. In the meantime, Draco choked and moaned over and over, until finally, Theo fucked his mouth vigorously and without fault. Draco was proud of himself for managing.

“Look who finally decided to be a good boy,” Theo drawled.

“Took him long enough,” Harry said. “I’m disappointed in you, Draco.”

It was humiliating, so it was amazing. There was nothing else he could do in that situation than let the two have their way with him.

Theo came first, pumping his cock and spurting hot cum all over Draco’s face. They stared at each other through it, Draco whimpering and Theo looking all too pleased for his own good. Then, he pressed Draco’s face into the mattress. It was a sticky mess and everything smelled like sex. Harry was ferocious behind him, seemingly closing in too. He called Draco a fucking whore for making two people come before his master, and Draco was too out of it to even reply.

Harry gave Draco’s orgasm to Blaise. With a quick and sure hand, Blaise jacked Draco off while Harry told him he wasn't allowed to come yet. Draco cried into the sheets. His skin was burning, his cock was thumping, his hands grabbed the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, and Harry fucked him so harshly he couldn’t think of anything but the feel of it. He whispered pleads but neither Harry nor Blaise slowed.

It was by the hair Draco managed to pull himself together long enough for Harry to come inside him. Draco had, however, gotten shagged by him enough times to know exactly when he was getting there by the sound and feel of him. He clenched his teeth hard and once Harry moaned, Draco let himself go completely. Draco came, banging his own head repeatedly into the mattress and making more noise than he’d thought possible. It didn't matter Harry hadn’t allowed it, the play ended when they’d both come anyway. Draco faded.

His back and face felt cold when he came to. His head buzzed, his teeth, his jaw, his fingers, his thighs all hurt. Sweat and cum was drying on him, but a gentle sweep of something lukewarm alerted him that he was being cleaned off. He turned his head back to watch Harry, clad in boxers and a large hoodie, as he meticulously wiped Draco off.

“You good, baby?”

Draco nodded and his voice was hoarse when he asked, “Where are the others?”

Harry carefully turned Draco over and cleaned him from his thighs upwards in slow motions. “I sent them on their merry way. This was to intimate to give anyone else.”

Draco snorted softly. “I love you.”

Harry looked up from his hand on Draco’s stomach. “Hope I’ll be enough for you after this.”

Draco smiled slowly and put a hand on Harry’s wrist. “Don’t worry. You’re more than enough. However, this was fun.”

Harry materialized a second washcloth from out of nowhere and crawled up to sit beside Draco to clean off his cum streaked face. Draco closed his eyes and let him.

“You want clothes?”

“No, just the covers and you.” Harry moved around until everything was in order, draping Draco with the covers and sliding down next to him. He whispered nox and slid a hand up Draco’s naked skin. Draco shuddered and turned to his side and fitted himself to Harry. He sighed happily and kissed Harry’s shoulder.

“Thank you for doing this for me, love,” Draco mumbled.

Harry kissed the top if his head and chuckled. “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
